


Life, Love, Empire and Cake: the Podfic

by TheGroupofOne



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Authors tags:, M/M, Peter's confused boner, Podbook when it is done, Podfic, Spoilers for 2013 GotG comics 1-3, the arranged marriage fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-03-09 12:51:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3250334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGroupofOne/pseuds/TheGroupofOne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Peter Quill's mom had (as far as he remembered) always been a sweet, gentle and kindly soul. As such, he had grown up convinced that his father must have been, by way of cosmic balance, an asshole, and 100% a dick.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>After all, Peter had to have inherited that particular character flaw from someone.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Life, Love, Empire and Cake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2123202) by [manic_intent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manic_intent/pseuds/manic_intent). 



> Huge thanks to manic_intent giving blanket permission to podfic their works!  
> Note about music: since the Guardians of the Galaxy is a massive music celebration, I will included a music version for each chapter. Each chapter will have a different song.  
> If people have read the original (fantastic) fic and want to suggest songs for future chapters, comment with the title and artist (and which chapter you think it would work in). I'll use those songs if I can get them or they work well. :)

Cover by TheGroupofOne. 

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://thegroupofone.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Chpt%201.mp3) | **Size:** 26 MB | **Duration:** 00:28:10
    * [MP3 with music](http://thegroupofone.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Chpt%201%20music.mp3) | **Size:** 26 MB | **Duration:** 00:28:30
Right-click and save. Thank you to Paraka for hosting me! 
      * Music: _Princes of the Universe_ , Queen (A Kind of Magic) 

  
---|---


	2. II

Cover by TheGroupofOne. 

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://thegroupofone.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Chpt%202.mp3) | **Size:** 19 MB | **Duration:** 00:21:12
    * [MP3 with music](http://thegroupofone.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Chpt%202%20music.mp3) | **Size:** 20 MB | **Duration:** 00:21:47
Right-click and save. 
      * Thank you to Paraka for hosting me! 
        * Music: _Follow Through_ , Gavin DeGraw 

  
---|---


	3. Chapter 3

Cover by TheGroupofOne. 

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://thegroupofone.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Chpt%203.mp3) | **Size:** 20 MB | **Duration:** 00:21:30
    * [MP3 with music (SHALL POST SOON)](MP3_DOWNLOAD_URL) | **Size:** ___ MB | **Duration:** ____
Right-click and save. 
      * Thank you to Paraka for hosting me! 
        * Music: _song_ , artist (album) 

  
---|---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, RL is chaos. Sorry about the wait! I'll try to update more regularly now, but it might be sporadic.  
> No version with music at the moment. I'll post it soon. If anyone has suggestions for music for chapters, let me know!


End file.
